Protest against love and hate
by Roy-Marth
Summary: The three kinghts are holding a protest against love because ssbm is a fighting game and because they aren't being loved. But while this is happening, Zelda realizes her love for all three of them.
1. The news

The audience was silent, all of the seats were taken, and the area was dark. The only light in the room was the spotlight facing the stage curtains. Footsteps started stepping away on the stage. The audience's eyes widened, they were all excited for the exciting announcements. The smashers, all in the front row, were anxious to hear the news too. The red, large curtains opened, on opposite sides, as the strong hero of Hyrule stepped onto the stage. He reached for the microphone, and took a deep breath.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen, smashers… And other lifeforms. As you all probably already know, since you like calling out my name during battles, my name is Link!"

The mature smashers sighed, and then began to clap with the rest of the audience.

" He really thinks he's that popular?" Zelda sighed.

" I am here today to announce some good/bad news for some listeners. This may have already occurred in some areas of the world, but is now about to occur in the Ssbm Headquarters and community of Nintendo! Starting now, and continuing forever, there will be NO more relationships! Like c'mon, were in a fighting game!" Link said proudly.

The audience was quiet, very quiet. When suddenly they all heard a cry in the front row.

" WHAT?" Zelda shouted.

The rest of the smashers started laughing at her.

"Why? You really think that we need relationships? He's right, it's a fighting game for chicken's sake!" Roy said proudly.

Marth, sitting beside Roy, started to nudge Roy's shoulder. Roy turned to him.

"He didn't say anything about gay relationships, right?" Marth asked seriously.

Roy started to laugh, and then he lightly punched Marth's arm. Marth began to laugh too, but he just didn't know why Roy was laughing. Marth then put back his serious face back on.

" No, I'm serious," Marth asked.

Roy burst into more laughter, the crowd started laughing to… Because Roy was laughing.

" Haha, snort, that was so funny, snort snort, he heh!" Peach said, sitting on the other side of Roy.

Roy hit her head hard with a twig from his pocket.

" Do you even know why we were laughing?" Roy shouted. " You laughing pig!"

" Haha! Marth's gay!" some anonymous creature shouted out.

Marth turned around at the creature.

" Who the hell are you? And why do you know who I am?" Marth shouted.

Marth turned back around. Then he suddenly realized that everyone thought that Marth was gay. Marth face turned red…

" I'm not gay," he thought.

Marth punched Roy's arm hard.

" Hey! It's not what you think!" he tried to tell him.

"EXCUSE ME!" Link shouted in the microphone. " No gayness aloud either!"

Zelda sighed.

" Thank goodness, but I still don't understand why there are no normal relationships aloud!" The princess whined.

" Well, that's the way its gonna be princess, deal with it!" Link said, close to the microphone.

The spotlight went out and the main lights turned on. Everyone left the room, as the curtains closed towards eachother.


	2. The protest begins

It was already morning, when the plan was to go into action. Zelda had decided to make protest against Link's stupid rule. It was also pretty stupid that she had liked him a lot, and he wasn't allowing it. And of course, Zelda knew for sure that if it didn't work out for her and Link, she would go on with the other swordsmen. Zelda was in her room combing her hair that was growing fast throughout the weeks of spring. She put her comb on her shelf and picked up the signs on her fluffy bed, and decided to start very early. She walked out the door proudly but loudly, already chanting her wishes. But she suddenly bumped into something… Link, very surprised looked at Zelda as if she were a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" they both shouted at eachother.

"Its 3 in the morning, don't you usually sleep in? Zelda disappointingly asked.

"What? I'm on night, slash morning duty now," Link said crossing his arms.

He looked down at Zelda's covered signs. Then at her, he made a pissed off face.

"You… Err, don't look too happy about it," she said as she hid the signs behind her.

"Whats that?" he asked.

Then suddenly there were voices in the side corridor. It was Marth and Roy shouting at eachother. Link just looked at them, it sort of looked like Marth was trying to strangle Roy.

" Why not wake up the whole headquarters?" Link shouted at them.

Marth and Roy stopped, and raced towards Link and Zelda.

" Hello, tell me… Am I gay?" Marth asked trying to imitate Roy's low voice for no reason.

" Um, wouldn't you know that?" Link asked.

Roy walked into Zelda's room and took her comb she had left on her shelf earlier. He passed it to Marth.

"Oh my gosh Marth! Tangled hair!" Roy said in a high voice… Which he really wasn't able to do because of his own voice.

Marth's face got red. Then he started laughing as he felt his hair.

" Why don't you comb your hair," he said, then pointed at a giant lump of hair sticking out of the top of Roy's head.

" No! Stop it! We were here first!" Link shouted.

" Fine" Roy turned and returned the comb.

Then he saw what was behind Zelda and sneaked up to it and snatched it.

"DEFEAT THE LAW, LOVE, HI LINK!" Roy said out loud.

Zelda snatched the signs back.

"Protest signs?" Marth asked.

"Yes, I object, um… I mean, I will protest now, goodbye," Zelda said walking away.

" What the hell kind of protest sign is 'HI LINK!'?" Marth asked confused.

Roy laughed, " let's go Marth."

The two walked away and Link went to go catch up with Zelda.

" Hey! Why are you holding a protest?" Link shouted behind her.

" You don't really have to know that!" she shouted back at him. " Are all three of you on duty? Why are they here?"

" Hmm, you know… I don't even know!" Link shouted. "You know, what your doing is pretty good, cause I rather have female and male relationships then just plain queer ones, ha ha!"

" I'm glad to see your not actually going against me, then why did you make this rule?" she asked.

" No friggin idea…"

" Cause its better without it," she said turning away.

Omg, that was soooo short! Sorry, my next chap will be longer, and better, its about the protest, and it reveals some things. Ja mata!


	3. Stupid boys

It was already about 6 in the morning when Zelda had already woken up every single person in the ssbm headquarters, and yes, including the pokemon, koopa and Mr.Saturn.

Zelda was not tired and was not hungry at all; she hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunchtime. Link passed by, holding an open book. He slowly looked at Zelda, then turned the page and read out loud, "Protest are stupid!"

Zelda turned to him, and gave him a dirty look. Marth and Roy were spying on them for some strange reason and then started to giggle. Link closed the book and faced the back of the book on his face and showed the front of the book towards Zelda. Zelda read the title.

"Stupid things," she whispered. Then she turned and continued her protest.

Marth and Roy walked over to Link and sighed.

"Won't she ever give up?" Roy protested.

"No," Marth laughed.

The two started laughing. Marth grabbed the book out of Link's hands and ran away. Roy trailed behind him. Link watched as they ran away. They slowly began to turn towards Link, so Link decided to walk towards them.

" Link, In this book it says that people who try to stop protest, are stupid themselves, because in a way, they are also starting a protest by stopping a protest, so in other words, your stopping a protest by protesting. Ha ha, that's funny," Roy said.

"Um, but… It's different. She is doing that so I'll stop my rule… So… Let's make protest! I doesn't matter if were stupid. Ha ha ha!" Link shouted.

Zelda overheard their loud messages to eachother, so she decided to bring more smashers into her own protest.

" Peach, negative, to girly. Samus, maybe, she isn't very that loud and appealing. Jiggly Puff… What the hell, why would I add her, she can't speak english, or whatever the hell we speak these days," Zelda sighed.

Zelda made a confused face to herself. Link chuckled at her. Then she walked away.

Peach was peacefully knitting an ugly sweater that looked like it came from the dump.

When suddenly…

" YOU! GIRL!" a loud voice on a gigantic microphone said.

Peach, covering her left ear, turned back.

" Oh, Zelda!" she said happily.

" Don't try acting all innocent! Can you not hear me?" Zelda shouted on the microphone.

Peach dropped the sweater and covered both ears.

" Yah! You're very loud!" Peach shouted back.

Fox passed by the room.

" What the hell! I'm trying to get some sleep! Keep it down!" he shouted.

Zelda faced Fox and for no reason what so ever, she nailed his toes with her heal. She shoved the microphone into his face.

" Do you not love someone in the headquarters? TELL ME!" Zelda shouted.

" Uh NO!" he shouted back while handing the microphone back to her. Then he left the room.

" DAMNATION!" Zelda shouted.

Zelda freakingly looked back at Peach, then she grinned. Peach face turned red.

"What?" Peach asked silently.

" Do you, or do you not like someone in the ssbm HQ?" Zelda asked freakingly.

Peach sighed, " Yes, I do. Marth."

" Ya right," Peach thought to herself.

" Or was it Roy? Or Link?" Peach said out loud.

Zelda blushed.

"You do?" Zelda asked.

Her sad and nervous frown turned into a wide smile.

" Yes then! Why don't you join my beautiful and wonderful protest of LOVE! We fight for LOVE! We need not hate… Err," Zelda stopped talking when Peach 's face got red again.

" Um, I didn't really."

Zelda cut her off by grabbing her left arm and dragging her towards the other room, um, not literally.

Zelda handed Peach a large sign.

" Oh my… 'LOVE' why are you doing this?" Peach said to Zelda.

" THAT'S OBVIOUS! I'm in love, but there are no relationships allowed!" Zelda shouted, " Do you even know how madly I'm in love with these guys!"

Peach eyes turned to dots for a second.

"That was awkward. So who do you like?" she asked.

" Um, Link, the less immature. Marth and Roy, I don't know why, they are a bit over excited all of the time," Zelda said to her.

Suddenly the lights flickered. Again and again and again. The lights closed. Two red eyes appeared out of no where. Then all of a sudden……..

" HI!" Roy shouted.

Marth popped out of no where with to red bulbs from last years Christmas decorating contest.

Zelda steamed. Grrr….

Marth walked over to the bed, there were signs!

" Hey! This is the one I saw last time!" Marth shouted.

Link popped out of no where.

" Hello ladies and Roy," he said.

Marth started to laugh, then he immediately turned his chuckling face into a serious and stoned face.

" Ha ha… Um, no," he said.

" The signs again, eh?" Link asked Zelda. "C'mon guys lets go!"

" Oh I'm sorry Link! I'm with the girls, remember? I'm not a GUY: Marth said sarcastically.

" Oh my god, Marth. Really, who cares!" Link shouted.

" I do!" Roy shouted while raising his hand.

Every one looked at Roy.

" What? Aww!" Marth shouted.

Marth and Roy hugged eachother.

" Um," Link was stoned for a few seconds.

" No gay relationships I said!" he shouted.

Marth leaning his elbow on Roy sighed.

" Feh, who are you to tell us that, you unwanted boy," Marth said in laughter.

Marth turned to Roy and very strangely, Roy just happened to be angry.

" That was sort of harsh, but it was funny! And I don't care," Roy shouted.

" Child of the wilderness… born into emptiness," Roy sang.

Zelda started to feel bad for Link and went over to Marth and Roy and pushed them out of the room. She slammed the door.

" What was that all about?" Peach asked.

" I don't know, maybe they were drinking," Zelda said.

Link sat on the floor.

"Stupid boys…"


	4. Before time

Marth and Roy walked happily down the corridor, they commented on every thing that they saw, when it got to the point where, it was getting annoying to other people they stopped.

So anyways, that was the somewhat prologue of this chapter, and had nothing to do with anything, until they sat in the kitchen for lunch the next day and did nothing except for sniffing and wiping their eyes. Zelda walked in holding a sign that said love in very huge in very big letters. She gave them a dirty look, then realized that they looked awfully sad. Because that wasn't a normal thing, and they would most likely be kicking people around or just going crazy, Zelda decided to talk to them.

" Whats wrong?" she said as leaning on the chair and placing the sign on the rusty table.

" Life just really stinks!" Roy said wiping his eyes continuously.

Marth, covering his face with his arms, popped his head out, and grabbed the sign with his hand. He then took a giant and long marker and started writing on the back of the cardboard paper Zelda used for the protesting sign.

" World domination?" Zelda shouted in confusion.

" Yeh, Roy and I want to start a protest too," Marth said freakishly sad.

" Like really! Revolutions suck!" Roy shouted under the table.

Marth crept under the table.

" Don't you mean resolution?" Marth asked him.

" Whatever, revolutions still stuck, but maybe we could start one too! I mean really, haven't you before, Oh my gosh, that is funny," Roy tried to whisper.

" How is that funny, you had a minor army, and half your team sucked anyway!" Marth tried to whisper.

" Oh my gosh, that's not true, and how would you know anyways!" Marth complained loudly.

Zelda lifted up the table, and she looked very, very angry.

" What the hell, seriously guys! Are you trying to keep secrets, cause I'm not deff!" Zelda shouted at them.

Marth and Roy stood up and walked away.

"Er, hello, exclamation please, sheesh!" Zelda said to them.

The two looked back and walked up to her. Roy stoke his hand out and made a thumbs down, and then they both walked away into another room again. Zelda just stood back and sighed.

There was just total silence in Links room at this time. It was just him, lying in his bed with his fighting tunic on. His eyes were closed, and he was just there. It may not look interesting or, exciting when you looked at him just there, but it was in his head where all of the action took place.

"I can only remember, rain, blood, thunder, and darkness. I was half-asleep when it happened. Somebody was carrying me. To…To," Link stopped thinking, and only then imagined it in his head.

It was dark; Link was silently left beside the castle where he was dropped. His face lay on the ground. The darkness came closer, and the wind blew faster. Rain and blood dropped onto him, mostly blood. He was under a small shack fit for one small creature, because he had tumbled over and had almost fell into the water surrounding the castle. Yes, and mostly blood fell onto him because, the shack sheltered him from the pouring rain. But the blood still sprayed at him like a water gun. The castle happened to be next to the war, which had been going on for quite some time.

Link uncovered his eyes from the dirty, bloody floor. He wiped the blood off of his eyes. He gasped when facing the tall, armored man that had fell dead beside the shack. But Link thought to himself… At lease his I'm not visible to others. Even if Link was young, err…That's sort of what he was thinking. Hours later, the blood stopped, and only the rain fell. Link crawled out of the shack. He was small, he walked curiously down the path. Everyone was dead, the field was full of a bunch of dead people. Link looked around. He had realized that he had recognized some people. Like his mothers friend, his fathers friend, a cleric from Kakariko, his Goran babysitter he had for one day, the mailman, and some guy that looted. He wondered hardly, why are these people on the floor.

" Hmm, you're probably wondering, why are these people on the floor?" A tall man said behind Link.

Link shook, he was afraid to turn. But the question this man stated, it was so hard to explain.

Link turned to him.

His eyes lid in the darkness, he had a big grin on his face. He was bloody and sweaty. His right hand held onto his sword. His left hand held onto his cape. His red hair blew in the wind. Link just nodded.

" Don't worry, they're not dead. They're just playing with you, in a few seconds you'll see them again!" he said.

He gripped his sword out of his sheath. His eyes we fierce. He aimed his sword at Link.

"You are going to die you know?" the man said.

Link stood strong and didn't flinch.

"Fine," he let out his sword, and ran for Link.

Suddenly…

Link opened his eyes. It was morning. He had just relived his memory. His back ached. Then a bone cracked as he got up.

" What happened, I don't remember," Link groaned to himself.

He fell back face down on his bed.

A few seconds later, a voice said, "remember what? Maybe I will refresh your memory!"

Link immediately got up to the cheerful voice on that early morning.

It was Zelda.

"What are you doing in my room, you protest maniac?" Link laughed.

" I devised a strategy last night. I'm going to put up random signs on the player's desk, light switch, radio, bed and lamp! That way, they will get the point. Cause none of them really listen to me," Zelda yelled.

"Why are you shouting?" Link asked.

"So that everyone knows that I need the attention!" She yelled again.

Link laughed as the two heard someone yell shut up!

" Gah, Why don't you, you hippo!" She shouted back.

Link thought for a moment, " who was that?"

Zelda didn't allow pauses and said, " who cares!"

" Hey, guess what. Yesterday Marth and Roy were crying because I was doing such a great job!" she said proudly.

" Um, are you sure of that?"

" Yes, I'm certain, she replied.

Zelda gathered her mess, and headed for the doorway.

" Well, my work here is done!" Zelda nodded.

Link chuckled, " Ok, have fun!"

He walked out behind her and looked both ways. Then headed for the kitchen.


	5. The oompa loompa's redecoration

Zelda was walking down the first isle. She started at Fox and Falco's room, which was apparently locked because they knew that she was coming by. Zelda puffed, and muffed and well just exploded the door with din's fire. A giant beam of fire raced across the animals' room.

"What in the world is your problem you demon!" Falco shouted.

"You better pay for that!" Fox shouted.

Zelda stoke out her tongue and threw a sign at both of their faces and skipped out of the room as if nothing took place.

She stopped strolling around the isle when she realized some voices way more powerful than hers. She looked left and there she noticed 2 skinny figures that got kicked out of Bowser and Ganondorf's room.

"Gosh! Ow!" Roy shouted.

"Fine! Be that way its not our fault if you lose to the dominating fragments of ketchup Ville." Marth shouted to the room.

"Shut up imbeciles! We don't know what you're talking about!" Ganondorf shouted.

Marth and Roy ignored them and walked towards Zelda.

"My friggen sister is pissing me off, she keeps on trying to show off to all my friends. It's no fair. She takes credit for everything. And what do I get! NOTHING!" Marth shouted.

"Don't worry Marth you can take credit from me," Roy said to him.

Zelda nervously passed by him.

" Touching moment for such a gay couple…"

"Hey, quiet you, were a happy gay couple," Marth said.

"Were a happy gay couple? You never told me that!" Roy questioned.

"I didn't that's probably cause I was bribed to say that outloud to a certain somebody," Marth said to him.

" WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Zelda shouted.

" I dunno," Marth chuckled.

They both ran away holding hands.

"Err…ok…next room."

Zelda slowly walked to the next room, which were Bowser and Ganondorf's room.

" I can't believe that they found our secret hide out."

"But this isn't our secret hideout its our room," Bowser protested.

"Yes, right," Ganondorf replied.

" Excuse me you two. Take this sign and begone. I'm redecorating your room," Zelda said.

"Whoa, is Zelda actually talking to us nicely for once," Ganondorf asked.

"Yes," Zelda said. "Now get out, I'm redecorating your room."

The two started walking out of their room. About half way across the isle, Ganondorf decided to skip back and whisper something to Zelda.

"Don't forget about the cute pink butterfly wallpaper in my closet!" Ganondorf said seriously.

He then skipped away, and yes, literally skipped like a four-year-old.

"That was totally disgusting."

She then walked into their room. And…..Wowza. Boy they needed a real redecorating.

Zelda grabbed the lot of giant signs from under her dress and threw them all over the room instead on those certain places she said they would go. She left the room with no more signs and immediately left the room without locking the door. Then out from the two corners of the isles came out Marth and Roy.

"Oompa loompa, doompdli doo."

"I got another poster for you!" Roy finished.

"Great rhyming Sir Roy," Marth shouted.

"Thank you, Lady Martha," Roy answered.

"Wait no dude, that really now sounds gay," Marth replied.

"Well you are gay you know," Roy laughed.

Marth frowned and said, " I want a new name! How about Marth."

"You know Marth, I would have never thought of that!" Roy smiled.

"Great! I'm smarter!" Marth cheered. "Ok now, on with the delivery package."

Marth took out a piece of tape out of his hair and taped the large poster on the inside of Bowser and Ganondorf's door. Roy danced around the room throwing smaller posters everywhere.

After they were done…. They both stood firmly on the welcome mat of the two villain's room. and both said, "Now this Is an offer they can't refuse! Bwa ha ha ha!"

They both walked out of the room. Then Bowser and Ganondorf entered the room.

"What the hell! Save the turtles?" Ganondorf shouted.

Yeh! And its about time! Us koopas need the help!" Bowser shouted.

"Shut up you! Where is Zelda! Where's the redecorating! Where are the butterfly wallpapers?" Ganondorf shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot!" Bowser shouted.

"Ok, lets go march into Zelda's room and complaint, and LITERALLY MARCH TOO!" Ganondorf shouted.

Alright, the Marth and Roy oompa loompa stuff was sooo random, and I am NOT weird, well sum whut I am.


End file.
